One Thing
by miyazaki aika
Summary: sumarry : CHAP 4 IS UP !satu hal yang membuatku bergetar saat memandang matamu , satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku padamu , satu hal yang membuatku rela menyimpan perasaan ini dan menyimpanya didalam lubuk hatiku ,karena aku takut , aku takut kau tak menerimaku... dan satu hal itu adalah keindahan yang hanya kulihat pada dirimu... #pair : SiBum , 2min , yunjae
1. Chapter 1

ONE THING

sumarry: satu hal yang membuatku bergetar saat memandang matamu , satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku padamu , satu hal yang membuatku rela menyimpan perasaan ini dan menyimpanya didalam lubuk hatiku ,karena aku takut , aku takut kau tak menerimaku... dan satu hal itu adalah keindahan yang hanya kulihat pada dirimu... #pair : SiBum , 2min , yunjae

Disclaimer: sibum , yunjae , 2min, milik diri mereka sendiri , tpi storynya punya author

Main Cast : Siwon , Kibum , Taemin , Minho , Yunho , Jaejoong

Chapter: 1/?

Genre : Romanece , Hurt/Comfort #mungkin

Warning: Sho-ai/yaoi

Rated:T

Note: _**INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!**_

* * *

_***PERKENALAN TOKOH  
**_

_**SIWON : namja culun , berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya , jadul , salah satu namja yang bisa dibilang paling alim di sekolah, diam-diam dia menyimpan rasa special pada Kibum , tapi dia terus menyimpan rasa cintanya agar dia tidak merasa sakit hati kalau ditolak oleh Kibum , kata SIWON "LEBIH BAIK AKU MELIHATNYA DARI KEJAUHAN DARI PADA AKU HARUS MERASA SAKIT HATI KARENA DI TOLAK OLEHNYA " .Siwon termasuk orang yang suka menyendiri , dia hanya mempunyai 2 orang sahabat yaitu Yunho dan Minho ,bisa di bilang mereka sudah berteman dari kecil, tetapi penampilan Yunho dan Minho sangat berbeda dari penampilan Siwon yang notabene adalah namja culun, tetapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan Siwon. Siwon memasuki tingkat 2 SMA**__**  
**_

_**KIBUM : Namja manis yang menjadi flower boys di sekolahnya banyak yeoja" maupun namja" yang terpikat olehnya dan kalau boleh jujur yang menyukainya sebagian besar itu namja. Kibum berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya .Sebenarnya Kibum tertarik pada Siwon tapi hanya sekedar tertarik bukan berarti suka ,karena menurutnya siwon itu berbeda dari murid yang lainya, walaupun mereka tidak dekat tetapi itu semua bisa dilihat dari sifat siwon di sekolah. Kibum adalah teman baik dari jaejoong dan taemin mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil ,Kibum kelas 2 SMA  
**_

_**Minho : namja yang memiliki karisma tinggi untuk memikat para yeoja" . Bahkan hampir semua uke di sekolahnya ingin menjadi namja chingu nya karena karismanya itu . Minho memiliki Namja chingu bernama taemin. jangan aneh kalau di sekolah S.M High school ini banya yang yaoi karena di sana banyak sekali yang gay bahkan sudah menjadi tontonan biasa di sekolah itu kalau ada yang suka sesama jenis seperti pasangan yaoi maupun yuri, Minho berada di kelas 1 SMA  
**_

_**Taemin : namja aegyo yang manis + cute banget , keimutannya membuat para seme langsung berfikir yang iya-iya kalau taemin menjadi ukenya, tapi malangnya nasib para seme itu karena taemin sudah memiliki namja chingu bernama Minho, taemin berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya juga karena di sekolah S.M high school ini hanya orang kalangan atas yang bisa masuk , walaupun ada kalangan bawah palingan hanya karena beasiswa dari pihak sekolah.**__** dia adalah teman dari Kibum dan Jaejoong seperti yang sudah saya katakan**__** mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, Taemin berada di kelas 1 SMA**_  


_**Yunho: Namja tampan + sexy yang berkulit tan ini bisa membuat para uke / yeoja" di sekelilingnya meleleh seketika jika ditatap dengan mata yunho yang tajam bak mata elang itu. Ia berasal dari kalangan atas sama seperti Minho dan Siwon , Yunho memiliki namja Chingu bernama Kim Jaejoong, Yunho berada di kelas 2 SMA**_

_**Jaejoong : Namja yang memiliki paras cantik yang bisa mengalahkan yeoja manapun ini adalah namja chingu dari Jung Yunho,yang memiliki mata yang bulat. Dia adalah teman dari Kibum dan Taemin seperti yang sudah saya katakan**__** mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, Jaejoong berada di kelas 2 SMA.**_  


* * *

_****__**a/n : perkenalan tokoh dulu ya , kalau banyak yang nunggu nih cerita dengan cara ngereview saya akan lanjutkan ,tapi kalu nggk ada ya saya hapus wkwkwkwkwk... oh iya saya author baru di sini :) salam kenal buat semuanya :3 saya tunggu kritik , saran dan komentar anda tapi tolong karena kita manusia yang berpendidikan jangan menggunakan bahasa yang kasar, ok?  
pai pai! ^^  
**_

_****__**akhir kata  
**_

_****__**Review please...:3  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

ONE THING

sumarry: satu hal yang membuatku bergetar saat memandang matamu , satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku padamu , satu hal yang membuatku rela menyimpan perasaan ini dan menyimpanya didalam lubuk hatiku ,karena aku takut , aku takut kau tak menerimaku... dan satu hal itu adalah keindahan yang hanya kulihat pada dirimu... #pair : SiBum , 2min , yunjae

Disclaimer: sibum , yunjae , 2min, milik diri mereka sendiri , tpi storynya punya author

Main Cast : Siwon , Kibum , Taemin , Minho , Yunho , Jaejoong

Chapter: 1/?

Genre : Romanece , Hurt/Comfort #mungkin

Warning: Sho-ai/yaoi

Rated:T

Note: **_INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!_**

* * *

**_*Chapter 1  
_**

**_SIWON POV  
_**

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku menjalani rutinitasku sebagai pelajar di salah satu sekolah unggulan di korea, S.M High school, ya benar di sana lah aku aku melewati hari-hariku sebagai pelajar, memang hanya anak orang kaya yang bisa bersekolah di sini. aku Choi Siwon penerus nama besar Choi beserta aset-asetnya. Di sekolah S.M high school ini aku mengalami peristiwa-peristiwa menarik, dari persahabatan hingga percintaan...ya benar percintaan...tetapi cerita cintaku tidak seberuntung teman teman ku Yunho dan Minho, mereka teman masa kecilku, mereka berhasil mendapatkan cinta mereka, tidak seperti aku, aku sudah bertekat tidak mau menyatakan perasanku pada orang yang kucintai Kim Kibum, mau tau kenapa? kalain pasti menganggapku cowok trendi yang macho, tapi itu salah walaupun aku kaya dan pewaris sah nama besar keluarga choi beserta aset-asetnya aku hanyalah namja culun yang kutu buku, sedangkan Kibum? dia termasuk flower boys di sekolah ini, kibum termasuk orang yang pendiam, dan terkesan cool, walaupun begitu dia sangat cantik,melebihi yeoja manapun menurutku...

Selain Kibum 2 orang temanku Yunho dan Minho termasuk flower boys di sekolahku, mereka mempunyai namja chingu, kalau namja chingu Yunho namanya jaejoong orangnya cantik,tapi tentu saja lebih cantik Kibum menurutku, sedangkan namja chingu minho adalah Taemin anaknya aegyo dan manja. taemin dan jaejoong adalah teman Kibum dari kecil seperti aku, yunho dan minho...

kalian mau tau kenapa dandanan ku culun? itu semua sudah bimbingan dari orang tuaku, karna aku adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarga choi, aku sudah diatur sejak kecil untuk selalu taat peraturan dan belajar, yahhh melelahkan sih.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa membantah eomma dan appaku karna menurutku itulah salah satu konsekuensi sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi, yahh walaupun eomma dan appa tidak mengatur style ku tapii aku merasa nyaman begini, menurutku baju yang lebih nyaman di pakai itu lebih baik dari pada bentuk yang bagus tapi tidak nyaman lebih baik begini kan? menurutku penampilanku tidak buruk-buruk baqnget kok... yahhh setidaknya menurutku...

"hyunggggggg!" panggil atau lebih tepatnya teriak orang di belakangku, aku menoleh ternyata itu Minho dan Yunho. minho satu tingkat di bawahku dan yunho seangkatan denganku bahkan kami 1 kelas, dia memanggil ku hyung karna aku tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"ah... Yunho?Minho? ada apa?" tanyaku saat mereka duduk di dekat bangku ku.

"tentu saja menemuimu hyung... apa sekarang ada larangan untuk aku dan minho menemuimu hyung? lagi pula ini kelas ku juga hyung" jawab yunho.

"tentu saja tidak, kalian bebas menemuiku kapan saja lagi pula aku bertanya begitu karna aku sedang heran dengan kalian brdua, tumben kalian tidak membutuhkan palang besi untuk fans kalian" ucapku yang sambil menahan tawa.

"yahhh hyung... jangan berbicara seperti itu... aku sudah cukup pusing dengan tingkah mereka yang ajaib ajaib itu."jawab minho

"betul itu, sekali-kali kau harus merasakan apa yang kami rasakan hyung" balas yunho

"hahahaha... aku hanya bercanda, oh iya tumben kalian tidak bersama pacar pacar kalian? biasanya lengket terus seperti lem"

"taeminnie sedang ngambek karna aku lupa ulang tahunya hyung"jawab minho

"kalau joongie sedang bersama kibum mereka sedang berusaha menenangkan taemin yang ngambek karna minho lupa ulang tahunnya" jawab yunho sambil mendelik kesal pada minho. sedangkan minho hanya senyum gaje.

"ohh..." jawabku, ntah kenapa saat aku mendengar nama kibum hatiku jadi perih.

Minho dan Yunho berpandangan seakan tau kenapa aku menjadi seperti orang yang tak mempunyai semangat hidup. "hyung, aku heran padamu, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja ke pada kibum? padahal kau kan sudah lama memendam perasaan padanya sejak lama hyung." kata yunho yang di ikuti anggukan dari Minho

"iya hyung, betul kata yunho-hyung, seharusnya hyung cepat menyatakan isi hati hyung pada kibum, hyung tau kan kalau kibum itu sangat manis? pasti banyak yang ingin memilikinya hyung, dan kalau hyung terlambat aku yakin, hyung akan menyesal" tambah Minho

aku hanya menunjukkan senyum lirih "justru itu masalahnya minho,yunho dia itu salah satu flower boys di sekolah ini, sedangkan aku? aku hanya seorang namja culun yang terobsesi pada Kim Kibum , dan juga tidak semudah itu menyatakan cinta, aku dan dia saja bahkan tak dekat, dan juga aku tau dia tidak akan menerimaku , dan aku tidak mau sakit hati, lebih baik aku memendam saja perasaan ini, aku tau aku pecundang karna tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta dan untuk sakit hati" jawabku

"baiklah kalau itu mau hyung, kami tidak akan memaksa" jawab yunho dan disertai anggukan dari minho

TING...TONG..TING...TONG _it's time to class_ TING...TONG...TING...TONG.. (#author: kalau di sekolah author gitu bunyi bel nya, sebenarnya lebih mirip bunyi pengumuman yang kaya di airport)

"yunho hyung, siwon hyung aku ke kelas dulu ya" kata minho yang menjauh  
dan yunho pun segera duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi para murid meninggalkan kelas, dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas. Sama seperti Siwon, yunho, Minho, mereka bertiga pergi bertiga untuk sarapan di kantin, tentu saja di penuhi sorak-sorakan para penggemar yunho dan minho

"aish.. berisik sekali mereka itu" jawab yunho setengah berbisik

akhirnya mereka tiba di bangku di kantin dan bersiap-siap untuk makan, mereka beruntung bisa mendapat tempat duduk karna meja-meja lain sudah penuh, dalam waktu yang bersamaan taemin,kibum, dan jaejoong tengah sibuk untuk mencari meja.

"aish hyung ramai sekali disini" ucap namja manis nan aegyeo, Taemin.

"kalau begini mending aku makan di kelas saja.." sahut namja berparas cantik, jaejoong.  
sedangkan Kibum? hanya diam, tentu saja karna dia bukan orang yang suka berbicara.

Dan saat itu mata yunho melihat namja chingunya beserta kibum dan taemin sedang sibuk mencari meja untuk duduk.

"JOONGIE! TAEMIN! KIBUM! duduk di sini saja!..." kata atau lebih tepatnya teriak yunho.

minho pun menoleh karna teriakan yunho tadi dan melihat namja cingunya yang mukin masih ngambek karna kelalaian nya segera berharap cemas semoga taemin-nya mau memaafkannya. sedangkan siwon? tentu saja berharap kalau taemin masih marah pada minho agar mereka atau lebih tepatnya kibum tidak duduk disitu, karna tentu saja siwon tidak tau harus berbuat apa. bisa-bisa dia salting melihat dan mendengar suara kibum.

"itu kan siwon,yunho dan minho? kita kesana saja yuk.." kata jaejoong

"nggak ah hyung..." jawab taemin yang ternyata masih marah pada minho.

"jadi kita harus makan di mana minnie? kita tidak boleh membawa makanan ke kelas" jawab kibum

"araseo araseo..." jawab taemin, ternyata keberuntungan tidak memihak siwon.

Saat mereka mengarah ke meja makan tempat Siwon, yunho , dan minho duduk tentu saja siwon bagaikan kena sambaran es dan membeku seketika, minho dan yunho yang menyadari kelakuan hyung nya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"halo changi..." kata yunho pada jaejoong yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan mencium sekilas bibir jaejoong , mengakibatkan rona merah di pipi jaejoong.

sedangkan taemin masih asik melototin minho, minho yang di plototin begitu merasa tidak enak juga, dan akhirnya meminta maaf pada taemin "changi... jangan marah dong...aku minta maaf ...orang yang sedang berulang tahun itu tidak boleh marah-marah lohh... "

taemin menunjukan raut muka yang lebih menakutkan dari yang tadi "kukira kau akan melupakanya lagi setelah tadi pagi ku beri tahu" jawab taemin.

"ayolah... ahh... begini saja bagaimana sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajakmu kencan? mau tidak? ayolah minnie changi..." bujuk seme ke sang uke

"beneran?" tanya taemin

"beneran" jawab minho,

seketika raut wajah taemin langsung sumringah, dan mebuat minho jadi menghelah nafas legah.

sedangkan SIWON? dia diam bagai batu karna kibum ternyata dengan santainya duduk di sebelahnya dengan raut muka datar sambil memakan makananya, sepertinya kibum tidak tau kalau namja di sebelahnya ini sedang berusaha menetralkan jantungnya.

_** SIWON POV **_

aishhh kenapa sih kibum pakek acara duduk disebelahku? itu sama saja dia menginginkan aku mati karna srangan jantung mendadak.

aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku dan berprilaku se normal mungkin.  
aku mengambil buku ku dan membacanya sambil makan makananku.

"boleh tolong ambilkan sambal botol itu untuku?" astaga kibum menanyaiku? ah aku ingin melayang sekarang.

"b-baiklah" jawabku sambil mengambil sambal botol yang di maksud kibum.

"terimakasih"

aku hanya tersenyum untuk membalas jawaban kibum.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama ke mall hari minggu nanti bagaimana?" ucap yunho yang mendapat anggukan dari jaejoong

"tapi aku ada janji dengan taemin hyung" jawab minho sammbil melirik taemin

"tidak apa hyung kalau pergi bersama-sama itu lebih bagus" jawab taemin

"baiklah kalau begitu aku dan taemin ikut, kalau kau hyung?" tanya minho kepadaku

"baiklah, hari minggu sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal" jawabku

"dan kau kibum?" tanya yunho pada kibum yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala

"baiklah kalau begitu hari minggu jam 14.30 " ujar yunho

_TING...TONG..TING...TONG it's time to class TING...TONG...TING...TONG.._ suara bel berunyi kami semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Siwon sampai di kelasnya dan mendudukan diri di bankunya, dia termenung memikirkan kibum, ntah mengapa pesona choi kibum mampu membuat choi siwon menggila, siwon termenung hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan guru matematikanya, kangin. guru yang terkenal killer di sekolah. pandangan kangin sang guru killer menjadi lebih killer dari pada biasanya karna melihat salah satu muridnya melamun di jam pelajaranya.

"Choi Siwon keluar dari ruangan ini selama jam pelajaranku!" suara kangin menggema di kelas siwon, yang langsung menyadarkan siwon dari acara melamunnya

"ta-tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi tapian! cepat keluar! sekarang!" perintah kangin. jujur saja ni pertama kalinya siwon dihukum karna siwon itu termasuk anak yang cerdas di kelasnya.

siwon keluar kelas dan pergi ke atap sekolah, tapi saat dia sudah sampai dia melihat Kibum ,sang namja pujaan hatinya.

Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa kibum dan membalikan badanya tapi saat dia berbalik ada yang memanggilnya

"siwon?" siwon mebelalakan matanya dan dengan ragu membalikkan badanya menghadap kibum

"y-ya?"

"kenapa kau disini? bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran berlangsung?" tanya kibum

"aku dihukum oleh kangin seonsaengnim karna melamun, dan kau?" tanya siwon lagi

"jam kosong, jadi aku putuskan untuk ke atap sekolah saja"jawab kibum

"o-ohhh"

"apa kau mau berdiri di situ saja? kemarilah dan duduk " tanya kibum masih dengan muka datarnya

"ne" siwon berjalan mendekati kibum yang melihat lurus ke depan

kesunyian melanda mereka karna tidak tau harus berbicara apa lagi ,karna mereka tidak dekat jadi tidak banyak yang bisa mereka bahas.

karna pengaruh kaca mata, siwon merasa matanya agak gatal, dan dia membuka kaca matanya dan mengucek matanya yang gatal, tapi saat itu kibum menoleh ke arah siwon matanya melebar melihat wajah siwon tanpa kacamata walau hanya sebentar karna siwon sudah memakainya lagi.

"si-siwon?" tanpa sadar kibum menyebut nama siwon.

siwon menoleh "ya?"

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba memakai kontak lensa? ku kira itu lebih baik dari pada memakai kaca mata"  
kata kibum

"hehe... aku sudah sejiwa dengan kaca mata ini jadi susah untuk membiasakan diri tanpa kaca mata ini.." jawab siwon sambil memasang cengiranya.

"oohh.." jawab kibum.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya siwon

"t-tdak a-apa apa" jawab kibum terbata , jujur saja baru pertama kali snow white kita yang satu ini salah tingkah, ternyata efek samping melihat siwon tanpa kaca mata walaupun sekilas ternyata bisa menjadi sebesar ini, '_babbo! kenapa aku bisa grogi begini sih?' _rutuk kibum

"kau kenapa kibum? muka mu memerah.. apa kau sakit?"tanya siwon

"tidak a-aku baik baik saja" jawab kibum grogi, dan kali ini dia benar benar merutuki dirinya karna bisa salting sampai segininya.

"oohh... baiklah,..." siwon menjawab, sebenarnya siwon ragu kalau kibum tidak apa-apa tapi, dia tidak memaksa kibum.

TING...TONG..TING...TONG _it's time to go home_ TING...TONG...TING...TONG..

"ahh.. sudah waktunya pulang" ucap siwon ,siwon berdiri bersamaan dengan kibum.

mereka masuk ke kelas merek amasing-masing untuk mengambil tas mereka.

saat mereka sudah keluar keluar kelas siwon menyapa kibum "kau pulang sendiri?" tanyanya

"tidak, aku nanti di jemput eomma ku, soalnya mobilku sedang di service" jawab kibum.

"kalau begitu biar aku antar kau pulang" tawar siwon

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya kibum canggung

"tentu saja, ayo!" ujar siwon

"baiklah" ujar kibum

.

.

.

.

"rumahmu yang mana?" tanya siwon

"yang pagar coklat" ujar kibum

"ohh.."

siwon mengendarai mobilnya sampai ke depan rumah kibum.

"terima kasih siwon" ujar kibum dan langsung turun dari mobil.

"aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti Kim Kibum."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**a/n : ahhhhh! akhirnya! one thing chap 1 sudah kelar tinggal ngetik chap 2 nya, saya sebenarnya mau publish ni story besok tapi saya sudah liat review review yang menumpuk meminta sequel feeling saya harus meresmikan dulu ff one thing saya...**

**tenang aja yang minta sequel feeling akan author buatkan... :3**

**terima kasih buat para reader yang nge-review dan para silent reader karna sudah mau membaca ff abal saya wkwkkwwk oh iya ini sudah saya edit ceritanya nggak typo lagi kan? makasih buat yuukiheaven juga karna udah ngasih tau saya typo di ff saya terlalu banyak, soalnya tadi malem nggak sempat buat edit hehe... oh iya buat yuuki-chan saya bakal buat deh request nya..:3  
**

**saya tau sibum moment nya kurangkan? saya sengaja karna kan ini chap 1 nggak mungkin langsung banyak , jadi di chap 2 akan lebih banyak sibum momentnya :3 dan saya juga minta maaf buat ff feeling saya yang terlalu pendek, tentu saja pendek saya mengerjakanya hanya dalam waktu 2 jam -" malam malam pula jadi ngabal deh, tapi saya terharu karna banyak yang menanti ff saya, 1 atau 2 minggu lagi saya akan mempublish sequel dari feeling jadi tungguin ok?...:3**

**akhir kata  
**

**review please :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

ONE THING

sumarry: satu hal yang membuatku bergetar saat memandang matamu , satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku padamu , satu hal yang membuatku rela menyimpan perasaan ini dan menyimpanya didalam lubuk hatiku ,karena aku takut , aku takut kau tak menerimaku... dan satu hal itu adalah keindahan yang hanya kulihat pada dirimu... #pair : SiBum , 2min , yunjae

Disclaimer: sibum , yunjae , 2min, milik diri mereka sendiri , tpi storynya punya author

Main Cast : Siwon , Kibum , Taemin , Minho , Yunho , Jaejoong

Chapter: 2/?

Genre : Romanece , Hurt/Comfort #mungkin

Warning: Sho-ai/yaoi

Rated:T

Note: **_INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2  
_**

**_AUTHOR POV_**

Di pagi yang cerah di rumah Keluarga Choi yang megah terlihatlah namja yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kasur empuknya. Dia menggeliat sedikit tidak nyaman saat sianar matahari yang masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamarnya menyinari matanya yang tertutup. Ia membuka matanya sedikit-demi sedikit untuk menyesuaikan pandanganya. Setelah merasa pandanganya membaik dia langsung memakai kaca mata yang berada di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Siwon, nama namja yang tadi terbangun dari tidur lelapnya tadipun segera beranjak tegak menunju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan badanya. Setelah badanya bersih ia segera keluar menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah terlihat Namja dan yeoja paruh baya sedang menikmati makananya. Siwon pun langsung duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Pagi umma, appa" sapa Siwon pada kedua orang tuanya.

"ne, pagi" jawab kedua orang yang di sapa Siwon tadi.

"Siwon?" tanya sang umma pada ananknya.

"ne umma?" kata siwon

"umma dan appa akan pergi selama satu minggu ke Jepang untuk mengurus pembangunan cabang perusahaan di sana. Apa tidak apa-apa kau di tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya pada sang anak.

"tentu saja, aku kan sudah besar umma." jawab Siwon

"Baiklah, kalau begitu umma dan appa akan pergi ke kantor dulu." katanya pada sang anak.

"ne." jawab Siwon

Merasa sarapannya sudah habis siwon pun berdiri tegak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju balkon rumahnya untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan.  
tiba-tiba ada HPnya berbunyi.

**_~~Sexy, Free & Single_**

**_I'm ready too, Bingo~_**

**_Sexy, Free & Single~_**

**_I'm ready too, Bingo oh~~_**

**_Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-e majseo~_**

**_Geobnaeji malgo~_**

**_Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-eun~_**

**_Kkeutdo an bwado Bingo oh~~_**

Karna merasa ponselnya berbunyi Siwon pun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sakunya.

"yeoboseyo?" tanya Siwon.

**_" Siwon hyung ini Minho, jangan lupa siang nanti kita pergi ke mall" kata orang yang menelpon tadi_**

"ne.." jawab Siwon

**_"ya sudah, kalau begitu sampai nanti"_**

"ne.."

**_SIWON POV_**

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Minho tadi aku menjadi tidak sabar untuk nanti. Jujur saja ntah kenapa setelah pertemuanku kemaren dengan Kibum aku merasa Kibum menjadi lebih dekat denganku. Dan entah kenapa saat aku bersama Kibum aku selalu melihat semburat merah di pipinya, apa itu karna aku? tapi sepertinya aku tidak boleh besar kepala dulu,tapi aku akan membuktikanya nanti. Aku melihat jam yang ada di ponselku, menunjukan pukul 13.00, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk nanti, aku tidak ingin terlambat.

Aku masuk menuju kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian. pilihanku jatuh pada celana jeans dan kaos biru tua, jadul mungkin, tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan style. Akupun memakai bajuku, saat sudah rapi akupun mengambil kunci mobilku yang berada di laci mejaku dan langsung menuju ke mobilku.

.

.

.

.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

"ahhh... kenapa Siwon Hyung dan Kibum hyung lama sekali.." Keluh namja bernama Minho.

"bukan Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung yang telat tapi kita yang kecepatan babo!" Jawab Yunho sambil mendelik kesal ke Dongsaeng nya itu.

Sekarang Minho, Yunho, Taemin,dan Jejoong sudah berada di mall, tepatnya di restoran SeaFood. Mereka sudah berada di sana sejak jam dua belas siang karna Minho yang ngambek dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

**_FlashBack_**

**_"hyung-ah... ayo pergi! nanti telat..." Rajuk Minho.  
_**

**_"Tapi ini masih kesiangan Minho... untuk apa cepat-cepat ke sana?" Tanya Yunho yang menampilkan wajah bete.  
_**

**_"Mendingan kecepetan dari pada terlambat hyung~"  
_**

**_"aishhh... kau saja yang pergi duluan! aku malas."  
_**

**_"aish hyung~ ayolah.." Pujuk Minho yang sudah menunjukan puppy eyes nya. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya Yunho akan menuruti perkataan Minho.  
_**

**_"Aish.. kau ini. Ya sudah ayo!"  
_**

**_FlashBack Off  
_**

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Siwon, yang keberadaanya(?) sudah dinanti oleh Minho.

"Hyung!" Teriak Minho mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk ketempatnya. Siwon yang melihat itupun langsung menghampiri meja yang sudah berisi empat orang namja. Minho, Taemin, Yunho, Jaejoong.

"Loh, Kukira aku yang kecepatan. Ternyata kalian malah mendahuluiku." Kata Siwon heran.

"Ini nih hyung, si Minho dia menyuruh kita semua datang jam dua belas tadi, jadi kecepatan deh" Kata Yunho sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Minho.

"kok aku sih yang di salahin?"

"Karna kamu memang salah changi..." Kata Taemin.

"sudahlah... kalian ini" kata Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum pun datang dan langsung menghambur ke meja yang diduduki lima namja tadi.

"Mian aku terlambat, soalnya tadi harus mengantar ummaku."

"Ah tidak apa Kibum-ah kami yang kecepatan." Kata Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pesan makananya." Anjur Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

.

Setelah makan merekapun berpencar Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke tempat penjualan baju, sedangkan Minho dan Taemin pergi ke tempat bermain. Sekarang tinggal Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka masih berada di dalam restaurant SeaFood itu.

"Kibum-ah habis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Uh? terserah padamu saja."

"Baiklah... kalau bigitu bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop saja?"

"baiklah... ayo" ajak kibum.

.

.

"Mau nonton apa Kibum-ah?"

"Bagaimana kalau Breaking Down?" anjur Kibum **[author: **author milih ni film karna di situ bnyak adegan NC-nya biar ngedukung suasana gituu,,, XD**]**

"oh.. baiklah" ujar siwon pada Kibum "mbak, saya pesan 2 tiket film Breaking Down ya." Ujar Siwon pada mbak penjual loket.

Karna sudah mendapat tiket, merekapun masuk ke teater yang akan menayangkan film yang mereka pesan.

.

Ntah kenapa pada saat film sudah masuk pertengahan film wajah Siwon dan Kibum tampak memerah. wajah mereka tampak tegang karna melihat scane dari film tersebut.

'**aishh... film apa ini? kenapa ada scane seperti ini' **batin Kibum

'**ahhh... kalau begini lebih baik aku tidak menonton, kenapa harus ada scane seperti ini?'** batin Siwon

pada saat yang bersamaan siwon melirik kibum dan kibum melirik siwon dari ujung matanya dan segera memandang kearah lain**. [author**:sinetron deh.. - -"**]** memangnya kenapa sih? ooo ternyata yang diputar adalah adegan NC, jelas saja mereka bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

.

Setelah selesai menonton film, merekapun pergi ke salah satu distro di sana. Kebetulan yang memiliki distro itu adalah salah satu kerabat Kibum.

"Siwon-ah kenapa kau tidak mau mengganti style mu itu?" tanya Kibum

"uh? tidak, aku hanya kurang suka memakai baju-baju seperti itu" kata siwon

"kau ini aneh sekali siwon-ah. Tapi apa kau pernah mencobanya?"

"tidak pernah"

"huh! kalau begitu kalai ini kau harus mencoba baju yang ku pilihkan untukmu.."

"huh? tap-"

"tidak ada penolakan Siwon-ah.."

"ne,ne" Kibum hanya tersenyum mendapat balasan yang ia inginkan dari siwon.

"kalau begitu kau harus mengetes baju ini!" Kata Kibum sambil menunjukan baju V neck warna abu-abu dan jas hitam berlengan sesiku serta celana panjang warna hitam.

.

.

.

"yunnie!" panggil jaejoong

"ada apa Boo?"

"Bawakan dong belanjaanku berat tau!"

"itu salahmu sendiri Boo berbalanja porsi tante-tante"

"apa katamu? baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau di sentuh olehmu selama setah-mmpp"  
omongan jaejoong terpotong karna yunho dengan cepatnya menutup mulut jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

"baiklah-baiklah akan kubawakan my Boojaejoongie"kata Yunho yang telah melepas pangutan bibirnya dan bibir jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Semua itu malah membuat seorang Jung Yunho berharap kalau Fic ini adalah rated M walaupun sangat mustahil mengingat authornya bodo buat NC.

"Baiklah setelah ini kita mau kemana?"

"bagaimana kalau ke tempat bermain saja?" anjur Jaejoong

"kau kenapa jadi tertular virus kekanakan dari minho dan Taemin , Boo?"

"ish! kalau tidak mau ya sudah aku sendiri saja!" kata Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan Yunho tapi tanganya ditarik oleh Yunho.

"arraseo arraseo, kajja kita pergi." ajak Yunho yang dibalas senyuman cerah oleh Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah sampai di tempat bermain mereka bertemu dangan Minho dan Taemin yang sedang bermain.

"Taemin! Minho!" Teriak Yunho.  
Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil tersebutpun menolehkan kepalanya.

"loh! Yunho-hyung, Jejoong-hyung? kenapa kesini bukankah kaian pergi ke butik?" tanya Taemin

"memangnay kenapa, apa kami tidak boleh kesini,eoh?" kata Jaejoong

"Tentu saja boleh"

"ya sudah, oh yaa bagaimana kalau kita mencari Siwon hyung dan Kibum?" jelas Yunho.

"uhh... ngomong-ngmong mereka sedang apa ya?" Kata Taemin, yang lain hanya senyum-senyum gaje.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti mereka?" anjur Minho yang di balas anggukan antusias dari yang lain.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya siwon.

Kibum yang melihat Siwon yang baru keluar dari tempat ganti hanya bengong dan bersemu merah. Jelas saja karna saat ini Siwon memakai kaus V-neck abu-abu dan jas warna hitam berlengan sesiku serta jeans hitam. Penampilan siwon 50% beda dari yang tadi sedangkan yang 50% lagi tinggal kaca mata yang harus di ganti dengan lensa kontak dan tataan rambut.

"Kibum-ah? apa kau dengar aku?" tanya Siwon karna merasa pertanyaanya tidak di jawab oleh Kibum.

"uh? bagus kok bener dehh... nah sekarang kita harus kesalon setelah itu baru membeli lensa kontak untukmu." Jelas Kibum.

"hahhh apa harus? kukira hanya baju saja.." keluh Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak.. kalau hanya segitu namanya tanggung"

"tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan.."

"Arasseo arasseo."

Siwon dan Kibum pun segera keluar dari butik itu sesudah mereka membeli baju-baju yang sekira Kibum pantas untuk Siwon.

.

.

Saat mereka tiba dinsalon Kibum pun memilihkan gaya rambut yang menurutnya sedang tren sekarang, yah.. walaupun harus mendapat keluhan dari Siwon yang notabene buta akan style, tapi tetap saja akhirnya Siwon menuruti perkataan Kibum.

"tolong guntingkan model gaya rambut yang ni ya, mbak." seru Kibum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gaya rambut yang ada di buku model rambut kepada seorang Stylist yang akan merubah gaya rambut Siwon nanti.

"baiklah." jawab stylist tadi.

"Kibum-ah gaya rambut apa yang kau pilihkan untukku?" [author: gaya rambutnya readers imajinasiin sendiri aja ya... soalny kan selera kita beda-beda - -"]

"Liat saja nanti Siwon-ah" Setelah berkata begitu Kibumpun pergi menuju ruang tunggu.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sedari ntadi Yunho, Jaejoong, Minho dan Taemin mengintip mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ternyata Kibum berusaha untuk merubah style Siwon-hyung ya?" Kata Yunho.

"Sepertinya begitu. Huhh.. dasar Siwon-hyung coba saja kalau kita yang memekovernya pasti langsung ia tolak, tapi kalau kibum langsung ia turuti.." Kata Minho sambil geleng-geleng

"Ha? memangnya kenapa dengan Kibum?" tanya Jaejoong

"Sebenarnya... Siwon hyung itu suka dengan Kibum tapi ia tak berani menyatakan perasaanya. Tapi kalian tidak boleh bilang pada siapa-siapa." Seru Yunho .

"Ironis sekali.." jawab Taemin.

"ya, begitulah." kata Minho

.

_**Back to YunJae**_

_**Kibum POV**_

Aku menunggu Siwon sambil membaca-baca majalah. huh... bagaimana ya nanti penampilan Siwon? kenapa saat bersama Siwon pipiku bersemu merah? ahh aku ini mikir apa sih?** [author**: mikirin Won-ppa XD**]**

**"  
**"Kibum-ah?' panggil seseorang. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku dan m,ataku terbelalak, astaga! apa yang di depanku ini benar-benar Siwon? astaga.

"a-ah, n-ne?"

"bagaimana? jelek ya?"

"tidak! kau sangat berbeda... ya sudah ayo kita beli lensa kontak untukmu."

"n-ne"

**AUTHOR POV**

Mereka pun keluar dari salon itu dan langsung menuju ke tempat pembelian lensa kontak dan tentu saja di iringi tatapan kagum yang ditunjukan orang-orang pada Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon yang diperhatikan seperti itu tentu saja menjadi risih tapi kalau Kibum yang sudah terbiasa hanya cuek bebek. Dan di tengah jalan merak dihampiri Yunho,Jajoong,Minho,dan taemin

"Hyung! ini hyung kan?" tanya Minho.

"iya."

"kok beda banget.?"

"mana ku tahu." jawab siwon

"hei hei diamlah dulu, aku dan Siwon ingin membeli kontak lensa"

"baiklah kami juga ikut." kata Yunho

"arraseo, kajja" seru Siwon

Merekapun pergi ke tempat pembelian kontak lensa dan pilihan Siwon terletak pada kontak lensa bening yang memang sangat natural.

"Kau berbeda sekali Siwon hyung..." puji Taemin

"ne beda sekali."

"oh ya bagai mana kalau kita pulang sudah malam loh." ujar Kibum yang dibalas anggukan setuju dairi semuanya.

"KIBUM!" Kibumpun melirik ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya, dan Kibum, Taemin, dan Jaejoong terbelalak.

"ha-hankyung?" lirih Kibum.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**A/N : akhirnyaaaaaa kelar chap 2, maaf ya lama tugas banyak banget terus sekuel feeling mungkin baru bisa kubuat setelah ff ini selesai gak papa kan? Hankyung nanti jadi orang ke tiganya Sibum sebenarnya ini cuma balas dendam aja ke siwon soalnya kan siwon-ppa yang sukak jadi orang ke tiganya HanChul - -" tapi tenang aja nanti ada heechul kok :) nambah lagi ni cast & pair - -" tapi alasan yang lain tuh karna kalau ada saingankan Siwon jadi berani nembak Kibum. wkwkkwwkkwkwk  
**_

_**makasih yang udah review di FF ku yang complicated. :3**_

_**oh ya banyak yang review katanya jarang ada yang siwon culun sedangkan Kibum flower boy, sebenarnya saya buat begitu giar gak terlalu OOC banget walaupun saya ngerasa Fic ini OOC - -" kalian bisa liat sendirikan Kibum itu dingin? sedangkan Siwon itu alim? yaa makanya yang culun itu siwon wkwkkwkwwk**_

_**akhir kata review please^^  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

ONE THING

sumarry: satu hal yang membuatku bergetar saat memandang matamu , satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku padamu , satu hal yang membuatku rela menyimpan perasaan ini dan menyimpanya didalam lubuk hatiku ,karena aku takut , aku takut kau tak menerimaku... dan satu hal itu adalah keindahan yang hanya kulihat pada dirimu... #pair : SiBum , 2min , yunjae

Disclaimer: sibum , yunjae , 2min, milik diri mereka sendiri , tpi storynya punya author

Main Cast : Siwon , Kibum , Taemin , Minho , Yunho , Jaejoong

Chapter: 3/?

Genre : Romanece , Hurt/Comfort #mungkin

Warning: Sho-ai/yaoi

Rated:T

Note: **_INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!_**

* * *

**_chapter_ 3  
**

"Kibummie? ini benar kau? astaga kukira kita tak akan bertemu lagi..." Ucap namja bernama Hankyung pada Kibum seraya memeluknya. Sedangkan Siwon? tentu saja dia jengkel dengan laki-laki yang tak tau asalnya dari mana tiba-tiba memeluk Kibum.

"Ha-hankyung-ah?" Kata Taemin dan Jaejoong bersamaan yang di balas tatapan tanda tanya dari Minho dan Yunho.

"Yo! Taemin-ah Jaejoong-ah lama tak bertemu." Kata Hankyung pada Taemin dan Jaejoong yang kebingungan seraya melepaskan pelukanya pada Kibum yang masih membatu.

"Mau apa kau kembali..." Kata Kibum lirih.

"Tentu saj-" Ucapan Hankyung terpotong oleh Kibum.

"TAK PUASKAH KAU MENYAKITIKU!? APA KAU TAK TAU SELAMA INI AKU BERSUSAH PAYAH MELUPAKANMU! SEJAK TERKHIR KALI AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK INGIN KAU KEMBALI, BRENGSEK! TAK TAHU KAN KAU KALAU AKU MENDERITA HANYA UNTUK MELUPAKAN NAMJA BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU?!"

"Bummie.. Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan lagi! dan ingat, jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!" Kata Kibum sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan tentu saja disusul Siwon.

"Hankyung kumohon jangan kau sakiti lagi hati Kibum, dia sudah mulai bangun dari keterpurukanya sejak kau menghianatinya...jangan buat dia terpuruk lagi.." Ucap Jaejoong lirih, Bagaimana pun Kibum sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnnya.

"Ne, Jaejoong-hyung benar, jangan sakiti hati Kibum-Hyung lagi, kalau kau mau minta maaf, mintalah maaf pada Kibum-hyung tapi jangan pernah kau sakiti dia lagi. Aku tak mau ia kembali seperti dulu saat kau meninggalkanya.. itu...itu terlalu mengenaskan kau tahu?" Kata Taemin. Sedangkan Hankyung, ia hanya merutuki dirinnya sendiri karna ia pernah mempermainkan Kibum yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia cintai.

"Heii! ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya bingung.

"Iya, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. kalau begitu Hankyung-ah minta maaflah pada Kibum." Kata Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho pergi dan diikuti Minho dan Taemin.

.

.

"Kibum-ah! Tunggu aku!" Kata Siwon seraya mengejar Kibum. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di parkiran mobil di mall itu.

Karna merasa ada yang memanggilnya Kibum pun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya, dan berapa terkejutnya Siwon karna melihat air mata di pipi Kibum. 'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' Batin Siwon. Tanpa diduga Kibum memeluk Siwon dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Siwon dan menangis sejadi-jadinnya.

"Kibum-ah... tenang,ne. Jangan menagis lagi." Kata Siwon seraya menusap lembut rambut Kibum.

"Hikss..."

"Ayo kita ke mobilku. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku,ne?" Kata Siwon lembut yang di balas anggukan Kibum.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil Siwon, setelah sebelumnya Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

"Sekarang kau bisa menceritakan semuannya padaku Kibum-ah..." Kata Siwon setelah Kibum lumayan tenang.

"Sebenarnnya Hanykyung itu adalah mantan pacarku... tapi, ternyata ia sama sekali tak mencintaiku dan ia malah berselingkuh di belakangku atau lebih tepatnya akulah yang menjadi simpananya..."

**_~flashback__ on!_**~

**_KIBUM POV._**

**_Aku bersenandung ria sambil melajukan mobilku menuju rumah namja chinguku yang bernama Hankyung. Hankyung keturunan China. Appanya adalah orang china asli dan pindah ke korea karna urusan bisnis, sedangkan ummanya adalah campuran China-Korea. Aku akan membuat suprise untuk Hankyung karna hari ini hari jadi kami jadi aku tak memberi tahunya kalau aku akan datang.  
_**

**_Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Hankyung. Tapi, aku melihat ada yang janggal di sini, sejak kapan Hankyung memiliki mobil ferarri warna merah setahuku Hankyung memakau mobil sport berwarna hitam. Ahh.. sudahlah palingan itu mobil tamu. Aku pun mengetuk pintu rumah Hankyung.  
_**

**_TOK TOK  
_**

**_Sudah beberapa kali ku ketuk tapi tak ada yang membuka. Ahh.. lebih baik ku buka langsung saja. BIngo! pintunnya tak di kunci. Aku pun masuk.  
_**

**_Sepi...  
_**

**_Itulah hal yang pertama kali kudapatkan saat aku memsuki rumah Hankyung.  
Karna penasaran aku pun masuk ke kamar Hankyung. Karna aku mau meberi kejutan untuknya langsung saja ku masuki kamarnya.  
_**

**_"Han-" Omonganku terpotong, mataku membulat. Astaga apa benar yang kulihat? Hankyung sedang berciuman mesra dengan namja lain. Karna merasa di panggil pun Hankyung menghentikan ciuman panasnya._**

**_"Bummie?"_**

**_"Siapa itu Hannie...?" Kata namja yang dicium Hankyung tadi. Dan apa ia memanggil Hankyung dengan sebutan 'Hannie?' _**

**_"Bu-bukan Siapa-siapa chullie.."_**

**_"A-apa? kau bilang bukan siapa-siapa?" Kataku lirih tak mau mencoba mempercai kenyataan ini._**

**_"Aiapa dia Hannie?" Kata namja itu lagi._**

**_Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Hankyung _**

**_'PLAK!'_**

**_"Itu untukmu karna telah berhubungan dengan namja lain di belakangku." Kataku  
_**

**_'PLAK!'_**

**_"Dan itu untukmu karna kau telah membuatku dengan mudahnya mencintai dan mempercaimu!" Tuturku lagi._**

**_"Heii! apa apaan ini? kenapa kau menamparnya?!"_**

**_"Aku menamparnya karna ia berhak untuk di tampar!"Kataku pada namja asing itu  
_**

**_"Jaga omongan mu!"_**

**_"Sebaiknya kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam! kau tahu. Dia..namja berengsek bernama Tan Hangeng ini sudah beraninnya berselingkuh di belakangku denganmu!"_**

**_'Hei! jaga omonganmu!. Kalau benar Hankyung berbuat seperti itu kaulah yang menjadi selingkuhannya karna aku sudah lima tahun berpacaran dengannya."_**

**_"Hah! ternyata kau benar-benar brengsek Tan Hangeng!" Kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah itu._**

**_Kibum POV End.  
_**

**_~flashback off!~_**_  
_

Setelah Kibum menjelaskan semuannya hanya keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil Siwon.

"Jadi... apa kau masih mecintai namja iatu?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Aku tak tahu... aku masih bingung.." Jawab Kibum sambil menunduk. Tanpa Kibum duga Siwon mengambil tanganya dan menggenggam tanganya erat.

"Lupakan dia Kibum-ah. Jangan lukai dirimu lagi. Masih banyak pria atau yeoja lain yang menginginkanmu." **_'termasuk aku.' _** lanjut Siwon dalam hatinya.

Saat itu juga Kibum terkesiama dengan perkataan seorang Choi Siwon. Tak pernah ada yang bisa membuatnya nyaman seperti ini termasuk Hankyung dulu. Tanpa sadar Kibum menitikan air mata.

'Kibum-ah? kenapa menangis? apa aku salah bicara?" Kata Siwon.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih karna sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Tak apa.. tapi berhentilah menangis ne. Kau lebih manis jika tersenyum." Kata Siwon sambil menangkupkan tanganya yang bebas ke wajah Kibum dan mengelap air mata Kibum, karna satu tanganya lagi memegang tangan Kibum.

Lama kelamaan wajah mereka mendekat. Mereka saling menatap mata ke mata.

'CUP'

Keduannya tenggelam di ciuman manis tanpa nafsu didalamnya. Hanya rasa ingin saling memiliki saja.

.

.

**_Siwon_ POV**

Aku terbangun karna sinar matahari yang masuk ke sela-sela mataku. Kuusap kedua mataku, dan aku memikirkan kejadian semalam. yang ku ingat... Kibum dan aku berciuman... astaga! yang benar saja Kibum dan aku berciuman. Ahhh ingin sekali aku loncat-loncat sekarang juga!

Akupun memasuki kamar mandiku untuk berberes-beres untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tentu saja dengan style baru, dan kalian tahu? tadi malam aku sangat ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah bingung dari umma ku saat aku pulang ke rumah. Astaga ingin sekali aku ceritakan pada kalian tapi si Author malas mengetik panjang panjang katanya sih capek =A=

Setelah rapi dan memakai lensa kontak pun aku segera menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama umma dan appaku.

"Pagi umma..! pagi appa" Jawabku riang.

"Pagi changi" Kata ummaku

"Astaga ini benar kau Siwon-ah?" Kata appaku OOC. HAHHH ingin sekali aku tertawa.

"Nde, appa ini Siwon."

"Astaga Won kau benar-benar mirip dengan appa dulu."

"Allahh... jangan pede dulu yeobo. Siwon lebih tampan darimu" Kata umma ku.

"Hehheehh. Kalian ini aneh-aneh saja. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne appa,umma"

"Kenapa tak makan?" Tanya ummaku

"Aku lagi ingin sarapan di Sekolah, Jaa!" Kataku sambil meninggalkan appa dan ummaku.

**_SIWON POV END _**

.

.

Siwon menggunakan ferarri berwarna metalik miliknya yang tak pernah ia pakai untuk menuju sekolahnya ,tentu saja. Di pertengahan jalan ia melihat mobil Minho dan Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho dan Minho menyadari itu juga.

_**'Show Time' **_Batin mereka bertiga. (Author pingsan.)

Di parkiran sekolah S.M HighSchool di masuki oleh tiga mobil sport mewah. Yang pertama mobil ferarri berwarna merah yang di yakini sebagai mobil Yunho, Mobil ke dua mobil ferarri berwarna kuning yang di pastikan sebagai mobil Minho. Dan mobil ke tiga mobil ferarri berwarna metalik. Sentak itu menjadi tanda tanya bagi seluruh murid S.M HighSchool.

Keluarlah namja-namja yang mengendarai mobil sport itu. Dan berapa tercengangnya siswa yang sekolah di S.M HighSchool karna kedatangan satu namja lagi yang -sepertinya- tak mereka kenal.

"Orang baru ya..."

"Keren sekali..."

"Kyaaa"

Jeritan-jeritan itulah yang terdengar pada saat Siwon, Minho dan Yunho melangkahkan kaki mereka.

"Yunho-ah, Minho-ah aku ke kelas Kibum dulu ne." Kata Siwon pada ke dua sahabatnya.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Yunho, dan Minho serempak.

.

.

Sekarang Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas Kibum yang tentu saja diiringi oleh tatapan kagum semua orang. Saat ia memasuki kelas Kibum. Didapatkanya Kibum sedang duduk di bangkunya.

'ehemmm" Kata siwon setelah duduk di samping Kibum.

"Siwon?" Kata Kibum dan astaga! Kibum merona?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? maksudku soal namja itu.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nde.. terima kasih Siwon-ah.." Kata Kibum. Tanpa di sadari peristiwa ciuman mereka terbayang lagi di kepalanya.

"Ahh.. jangan sungkan..." Kata Siwon.

"N-ne..."

"Ohh ya, nanti sore sepulang sekolah mau tidak kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ha? Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti..." Kata Siwon.

"Baiklah..." Kata Kibum.

"Kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di parkiran sekolah, ne?" Kata Siwon.

"N-nde"

"Jaa..."  
Siwonpun pergi meningglkan kelas Kibum dan Kibum yang berusaha menetralkan jantungnya.

'Astaga perasaan apa lagi ini?" Kata Kibum lirih.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

_**a/n: Maaf pendek dan update lama... :( sebenernya aku mau buat lebih panjang tapi aku lagi capek...:( **_

_**ya udah kalau begitu aku mau membalas beberapa review yang sekiranya menurutku penting.  
**_

_**irengiovanny : wahhahaha kayaknya Hankyung bakal sebentar aja di sini Chingu :3 udah taukan sekarang Hankyung siapanya Kibum? :3 Thx for review.  
**_

_**cloudyeye : iahh Hankyung mantanya Kibum. Kayaknya Chap depan Siwon nembaknya... :3 Thx for review chingu!  
**_

_**Aoi Ko mamoru : Maaf tapi saya usahakan chap depan Yunjae banyakan, ok? :3  
**_

_**Sakurafrezee : wkwkwkkw chap depan Chingu pasti deh ...:3 oh ya makasih ya udah setia review FF aku dari awal chap! :3  
**_

_**R407 : wkwkwk ia neehh :3 apa ff saya terlalu aneh sampai di bil ff kebalik - -" *pundung* but thx for review chingu...  
**_

_**Special thx to:  
**_

_**yooooona , bubn , nanabubbles , namnam, Zaski, bom b0o , LUPH , Shaly , no namee , Park Ah Ri , Oppiee0912 , Miwasaki Hime , R407 , irengiovanny , cloudyeye, wonniebummie , ichigobumchan, Aoi Ko Mamoru , is0live89, Desi2121, Shim YeonHae, Beakren, Sakurafrezee  
**_

_**Oh ya Chingu baca FF baruku ya... judulnya Hatsukoi, ok?  
**_

_**pai-pai ^^  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

ONE THING

sumarry: satu hal yang membuatku bergetar saat memandang matamu , satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku padamu , satu hal yang membuatku rela menyimpan perasaan ini dan menyimpanya didalam lubuk hatiku ,karena aku takut , aku takut kau tak menerimaku... dan satu hal itu adalah keindahan yang hanya kulihat pada dirimu... #pair : SiBum , 2min , yunjae

Disclaimer: sibum , yunjae , 2min, milik diri mereka sendiri , tpi storynya punya author, editornnya Ferdinnand *sepupu*

Main Cast : Siwon , Kibum , Taemin , Minho , Yunho , Jaejoong

Chapter: 4/?

Genre : Romanece , Hurt/Comfort #mungkin

Warning: Sho-ai/yaoi

Rated:T

Note: **_INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!_**

* * *

**_chapter 4 _**_  
_

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kibum menunggu Siwon di tempat parkir sekolah. Tak lama. baru sekitar lima menit yang lalu dia berdiri di sana, tubuhnya dilapisi keringat karna memang hari ini sangat panas.

"Dimana ya...? mana panas pula di sini.." Kata Kibum. Setelah menunggu lumayan lama datanglah Siwon yang terlihat terengah-engah karna habis berlari.

"Yo! kibum!" Panggil Siwon.

"E-eh? Siwon-ah?"

"Maaf ya lama. Tadi aku membantu Kim seonsaengnim di kelas." Kata Siwon setelah selesai terengah-engah. Tak beda dengan Kibum, badan Siwon pun dilapisi peluh yang lumayan banyak. Tanpa Siwon sadari keadaanya membuatnya lebih kelihatan macho di mata Kibum, membuat kedua pipi tak berdosa Kibum merona.

"Kajja, kita pergi." Ajak Siwon pada Kibum sebelum mengambil tangan sebelah kanan Kibum, menggenggamnya dengan penuh kasih yang bersamaan dengan penuh keposessif-an seolah-olah tak mau melepas tangan itu dan tak membiarkan tangan mungil itu berpindah tempat ke tangan orang lain, tanpa Siwon sadari perbuatannya membuat darah Kibum membeku dengan kilatnnya karna sudah menjalar menaiki tempat di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kibum-ah? apa kau sakit? kenapa pipimu memerah?" Tanya Siwon sembari menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar menghadap ke arah Kibum.

"T-tidak, he..he.. ak-aku hanya merasa se-sedikit panas di sini... ya, sedikit panas..hehe" Kata Kibum sambiltertawa canggung.

"E-eh? baiklah, kajja kita cepat masuk ke mobilku. Nanti kau sakit karna terkena panas yang menyengat." Tutur Siwon penuh perhatian.

_'Siwon-ah... apa kau tak tau yang membuat suhu tubuhku memanas itu kau? Walau pun sudah memasuki mobil yang memiliki A/C berkadar tinggi ya... tetap saja percuma. Karna yang panas itu hati dan jantungku yang sedang berdetak kencang seperti sedang memasuki arena balapan.' _Batin Kibum merana.

"Ki-kibum-ah? apa kau baik saja?"

"Eh? I'm okay.."

"Ya sudah, Kajja."

"N-ne.." Setelah mendengar Kibum bertutur seperti itu pun Siwon langsung kembali menggenggam tangan Kibum dan membawa Kibum memasuki mobilnya.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Tutur Siwon sambil menunjukan senyumannya.

"Kemana?"

"Well, itu masih menjadi rahasiaku."

"Huhhh... baiklah-baiklah." Mendengar perkataan Kibum pun, Siwon segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnnya.

.

.

.

'Hannie..."

"Ada apa Chullie?" Kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kita ke taman yuk. Aku sedang bosan di sini." Kata HeeChull -namjachingu Hankyung.

Yah.. kalau kalian masih ingat dengan masalah Hankyung yang menduai Namjachingunnya dan menjadikan Kibum sebagai kekasih gelapnya, jangan salah tanggapan karna HeeChull bukanlah orang yang diduai Hankyung. Namja chingu hankyung yang hankyung duakan langsung meminta putus setelah 'kejadian' itu dan di dalam masa masa depresinnya Hankyung bertemu dengan pengobat sekaligus candu yang bernama HeeChull. Yaa.. HeeChull sudah bagaikan candu tersendiri baginnya. HeeChull adalah satu satunnya yang bisa menutupi kekosongan hatinnya setelah 'kejadian' itu terjadi. Hanya HeeChull yang menjadi tempat sandarannya saat itu. Hanya HeeChull yang begitu pengertian terhadapnnya. HeeChull di mata Hankyung adalah.. special. Entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan HeeChull, sifat playboy-nya hilang dan meluap entah ke mana, yang pasti hanya seorang HeeChull lah yang bisa membuatnnya seperti itu. Hanya HeeChull... yaa benar, hanya HeeChull.

Tapi tentu saja Hankyung tetap merasa bersalah pada Kibum. Ia sangat ingin meminta maaf, hanya saja, ia masih tau diri untuk tidak memasuki kehidupan Kibum lagi dan tak menyakiti Kibum. Ia tau, kalau ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Kibum, karna kesalahanya adalah kesalahan besar yang sampai-sampai membuat seorang Kim Kibum seperti tak mempunyai semangat hidup untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"As you wish baby..." Kata Hankyung sebelum mengecup kilat bibir HeeChull.

.

.

.

"Yunnie-ya... bagaimana kalau cincin yang itu? sepertinnya bagus."

"Ahh.., tapi itu terlalu polos Boo. Sedangakan kata orang, cincin untuk sebuah ikatan itu harus ada berliannya minimal satu yang melambangkan kemurnian, ketulusan cinta dan juga katannya bisa membuat sang 'perempuan' memancarkan aura yang bersinar."

'Hemm... baiklah... kalau begitu bagai mana kalau cincin yang itu saja?"

"Baiklah sepertinnya cocok untukmu."

"Hehe, ne.." Jadilah pilihan mereka jatuh pada cincin emas yang dihias dua belas berlian kecil yang melingkari berlian yang lebih besar yang menjadi pusaran di cincin itu.

"Tapi yun, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Apa itu Jae?"

"Siapa yang wanita? bukankah kita berdua namja?"

"ya ampun Boo, tentu saja kau yang menjadi 'yeoja' di 'hubungan' ini."

"Ya ya, seme ku yang baik." Kata Jaejoong yang merasa bete.

"Jumma, kami beli satu set cincin ini, ne." Tutu Yunho pada Ahjumma penjual cincin itu.

"Baiklah, ukuran berapa?"

"satu koma lima untuk yang pria, dan satu koma empat untuk yang wanita. Oh ya, jangan lupa ukirkan nama 'Kim Jaejoong' di cincin pria dan 'Jung Yunho' di cincin wanita." Kata Yunho pada Ahjumma yang mencatat pesanannya.

"Baiklah, empat hari lagi kalian sudah bisa mengambil cincin ini." Kata ahjumma itu.

"Baiklah. Gamsahamnida Ahjumma." Kata Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kalian bertannya-tanya kenapa mereka membeli cincin? itu semua karna Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho akan terikat pertunangan tiga minggu lagi dan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan setelah mereka lulus kuliah. Yah... kita di sini hanya perlu memanjatkan do'a pada saat mereka menikah nanti. semoga ikatan suci mereka diberkati Tuhan, saudara maupun saudari mereka.

.

.

.

"Ahhh~Minho~ geli" Kata Taemin pada saat Minho menjilati lehernnya setelah membuat kiss mark di sana.

'mmhhh.." Desah Minho, menikmati aksi 'menjilatnnya' di bagian tubuh Taemin.

"Ahh... Minhoo..."

Dengan lincah tangan Minho membuka sema kancing baju Taemin. mencari-cari suatu titik kenikmatan di dada Taemin. Setelah menemukan titik itu, Minho langsung menurunkan jilatannya yang semula menjilati leher Taemin sekarang turun mendekati dada Taemin dan dengan sekali sentak ia langsung meraup nipple Taemin dengan rongga mulutnnya. Menggigit, menhisap, menjilat. Kegiatan itulah yang terus diulang-ulangnnya untuk memuaskan hasrat keduannya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Sekarang tangan Minho yang semula membantu memuaskan nipple Taemin yang satunnya turun hanya untuk sekedar bermain dengan 'benda' yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana.

"A-ah... Minhoo.. Ahhh..Ahh..."

"Sabarlah chagiya, 'permainan' klimaksnnya masih lama." Ucap Minho yang langsung membuka celana Taemin dengan sekali sentak. Membuat kedua pipi indah Taemin memerah.

"Min-minho.."

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Taemin, Minho tanpa aba-aba langsung memasuki junior Taemin di dalam liang mulutnnya.

"AH! MINHOOOO... ah~~~"

"~fast-faster..." Kata Taemin yang sudah masuk fantasi abstraknya.  
Pada saat Taemin ingin cum. Minho langsung mengeluarkan junior Taemin dari mulutnnya.

"Bukan sekarang Minnie Chagi~" Kata Minho sambil menyeringai setan. Dengan sekali sentak seperti tak mempunyai urat kesabaran, Minho langsung melucuti pakaiannya yang langsung ia buang entah kemana.

Taemin yang tau akan arah permainan selanjutnnya hanya memposisikan tubuhnnya senyaman mungkin.

"Kau siap Minnie?"

"Ne.."

Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan yang membutuhkan privasi lebih itu. Karna authornnya udah ketawa guling-guling di lantai karna buat scane ini  
#diketawain ferdinnand#  
(Ferdinnand: Dasar bego, bilang aje lu capek ngetik.| author: dasar sepupu gak tau malu nyahut aje, tugas lu cuma ngedit ni FF! - -" jadi diem deh, biasannya lu juga gak pernah ngomong alias bisu mendadak! mending lu nyari uke baru deh..kasian gw ama lo, makannya jangan jadi orang irit ngomong, jadi diputusin deh - -" sayang benget tuh tampang, ganteng-ganteng kok jomlo :P) baiklah abaikan perbincangan diatas.

.

.

.

"Kibum-ah, kita sudah sampai. Kajja kita turun."

"Ne," Kata Kibum pada Siwon yang langsung membukakan pintu untuknnya. Sebenarnnya ia risih juga diperlakukan bak yeoja begitu, tapi apa mau dikata? sebenarnnya ia juga senang diperlakukan begitu. Entah perasaan apa yang ia raskan itu, seperti deja vu. Ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnnya. Ya benar, ia pernah mengalami dan malah sangat mengenali perasaan ini. Perasaan yang ada pada saat hati kita mulai di isi kekosongannya oleh benih yang baru, benih yang begitu intim di hatinnya, benih yang selalu dekat dengannya. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Hankyung terpergok menduainnya, ia tak pernah lagi merasakan perasaan ini... tapi sekarang, perasaan itu tubuh lagi, menjadi benih kasih sayang yang lebih tebal, lebih dalam, dan lebih dekat yang membuat rangkaian benih itu dinamakan...cinta.

Kibum menerima uluran tangan Siwon yang langsung mengalirkan arus listrik ke telapak tangannya. Ia bagaikan orang yang tegang membeku karna darahnnya sudah mengalir semua ke pipi lembutnnya, melukiskan warna kemerahan yang langsung mewarnai pipinnya dan hatinnya.

"Kajja." Seru Siwon. Untuk sementara ia kembali membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang begitu indah untuk di lihat, tapi juga melukiskan dunia abstrak yang tak bisa dilihat dan disentuh tetapi bisa dirasakan keindahan serta kemurniannya. Sekarang Kibum diperlihatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah, pemandangan yang jarang sekali dilihatnnya, bahkan tak pernah ia lihat mungkin. Dihadapannya sekarang terpamparlah pemandangan bunga-bunga cantik berwarna pink yang kira-kira tingginnya sebatas pinggulnya. Bahkan yang menghias pemandangan itu bukan hannya bunga-bunga itu saja tetapi pemandangan bukit yang menjulang tinggi seperti ingin mencakar langit. Ini benar-benar... indah..

"Si-siwon?"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Ne... aku suka, malah benar-benar suka. Terimakasih Siwon-ah.." Kata Kibum yang tanpa terasa menitikan air mata.

"Astaga Kibum-ah? kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks... aku tak menangis, aku bahagia.." Kata Kibum sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Siwon. Ntah mengapa senyuman Kibum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan itu terasa begitu indah, bahkan bisa mengalahkan keindahan alam yang terpampar di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kalau bahagia maka tersenyumlah, kalau kau sedih maka menangislah. Jangan melakukan kedua-duannya secara bersamaan Kibum-ah... kau membuatku khawatir, jadi kalau kau benar-benar bahagia, tersenyumlah." Kata Siwon sambil menghapus air mata Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ya sudah, kajja kita duduk di sana." Ajak Siwon sambil menunjuk pemandangan alam itu.

"Ne, Kajja." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum senang. Sangking senangnnya ia tak sadar kalau Siwon merangkul pinggangnya.

"Ne.."

Mereka pun berjalan sambil berlari kecil berlawanan dengan arah hembusan angin yang membuat rambut mereka tertiup angin itu.  
Setelah sampai ketujuan pun, mereka langsung mendudukkan diri di sela-sela bunga-bunga itu.

"Siwon-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuannya." Kata Kibum sambil tersennyum manis kearah Siwon.

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku mendapatkan balasannya?"

"Balasan? balasan apa?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Kata Siwon yang menatap tajam mata Kibum.

"Ne.."

_"Bolehkah_ aku memiliki namja bernama Kim Kibum untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku untuk saat ini nanti dan selamannya?" Tutur Siwon yang mengelus lembut pipi Kibum.

"As you wish.." Kata Kibum sambil memejamkan matannya begitu pula Siwon. Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai bibir keduannya bertemu. Memberi tahu pada masing-masing pasangannya, kalau cinta yang mereka miliki itu tulus tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk berpisah. Mereka saling berpelukan seakan-akan memberi tahu detak jantung masing-masing. Karna tuntutan oksigen yang seperti pengganggu keduannya, sepasang sejoli itu pun memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado.. nado saranghae.."

Ya, setidaknnya Siwon sang namja yang mula-mulannya culun berhasil menahlukan sang namja es bernama Kim Kibum yang mungkin suatu saat akan beraganti marga menjadi Choi Kibum.

TBC/END?

* * *

**A/N: *jingkrak jingkrak diatas kepala Ferdinnand* YEAHHHHHHHHH! akhirnnya kelar juga chap empat, kalian mau ini end aja atw TBC? ini keputusan kalian loh, soalnnya kalian yang baca dan kalianlah yang menentukan.**

**Oh ya, baca juga ya proyek baruku yang lain.. :3  
**

**buat Ferdinnand makasih sepupuku tersayang karna udah mau ngedit kata-kata di FF ini, dan juga saranmu untuk tak menggunakan bahasa jepang lagi, walau pun aku agak bete dengan usulmu yang satu itu =A= Oh ya, mendingan lu cepet nyari uke baru, sayang banget tuh tampang, ganteng-ganteng kok jomblo =A= gak asik banget kan? dan sebenarnya ada alasan lain selain itu, alasannya adalah GW UDAH CAPEK DENGERIN CERITA LO YANG PANJANG KALI LEBAR TENTANG MASLAH MANTAN UKE LO TIAP MALEM DI BBM! plis deh yah, entah kenapa lu beda bnget pas curhat ama kenyataannya, biasannya juga bisu mendadak bahkan gak bicara sama sekali, heran gw - -" dingin amat sih lo.. yah walaupun gw seneng lu YAOI #autis  
**

**special thx to:  
**

**Ferdinnand Leonardo| Cho97| RistaMbum| Yooooona  
Guest| ochaviosa| Ichigobumchan| Choi Seung Min  
Sya emoet| Booooo| Choi Min Hae| Cho| Zakurafrezee| cloudyeye  
**

**Tambah lama tambah dikit nih yang review =A= apa sebegitu membosankannya FF saya?  
**


End file.
